


In This Together: Follow the Leader

by joudama



Series: In This Together [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal wishes he had never let Genesis have the keys when they 'appropriated' that Wutai transport vehicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "The Scorched-Earth Policy," so you'll definitely need to have read that one first.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Angeal yelled. "Oh, gods, I'm going to _die_."

"Oh, shut up, you baby," Genesis said, his eyes all but glowing with excitement-- _No, that's insanity_ , a voice in Angeal's head corrected--as he drove.

"Gen, stop the car and let me out. I'll walk," Angeal said with a moan. "I'm serious! Stop and let me out!"

"I don't feel like _stopping_ ," Genesis said, glaring. "What I _feel_ like doing is catching up to Sephiroth and kicking his prissy, pants-stealing ass from here into next week. Besides, he drove from Gingseng halfway to Daerimmun without stopping."

"Because our brakes had exploded!" Angeal yelled, gripping tightly at the safety bar over the window. "He didn't have a choice! And you have pants _now_ , so can't you--oh, fuck, Gen, there's a--it's a whole row of--what are you--SHIT, LOOK OUT!!"

The appropriated Wutai truck gave a sickening lurch as Genesis swerved abruptly, not once lifting his foot off the gas.

Angeal stared at Genesis, his jaw hanging open. "You almost ran over a row of _tonberries_!"

"Pfft, we missed those tonberries by a good three centimeters," he said, rolling his eyes. "They shouldn't have been crossing the road anyway."

"Oh, shit, those things are going to track us down and kill us. If you don't kill us first," he moaned. Tonberries were prickly things, and they had long memories. And didn't mind taking their time hunting you down before they stabbed you to death with butcher knives.

"Oh, like you can't take care of a tonberry or two."

"More like ten!"

"When did you get to be so uptight? It can't be good for you," Genesis said, looking over with a raised eyebrow and exaggeratedly concerned expression. "I don't think you've stopping whining the whole time."

Angeal really wanted Genesis to keep his eyes on the damned road, especially when they were going so fast the needle had stopped moving on the odometer. "Genesis, I swear on Minerva's spear, if you slow down, I will do _whatever you want_. I don't care _what_ it is. I will do it. But please stop driving like a mad man!"

Genesis looked contemplative for a minute as he whipped them full speed through a turn, Genesis' feet all but jumping from one pedal to another as he shifted gears and worked the truck through a drift. "I want a blow job."

"Done. Now slow this becursed car DOWN!" he yelled.

"I want the blow job first," Genesis said, and the look on his face was one of unholy glee.

"What?" he said, not understanding. How under the Heavens was Gen expecting to get a blowjob _before_ \-- Suddenly, he understood, and he could feel all the blood draining out of his face.

It took him awhile, but Angeal finally managed to make his mouth move properly instead of hanging open in stunned horror. "WHAT?! NOW?!"

"Yes!" Genesis said, grinning cheerfully, shifting gears and bearing down more, somehow, on the gas.

"NO!" Angeal yelled, wondering if Genesis really had finally snapped. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Almost instantly, Genesis's lower lip came out. "But you promised!"

"Genesis, I am NOT dying with my mouth wrapped around your dick! NO!" he yelled, not quite sure how in Hel's name he had come to be having a conversation where that sentence would ever have needed to come out of his mouth. The very thought of dying like that, and worse, of the ShinRa people stammering out the details to his _mother_ , because she _would_ worm it out of them...

"By the gods, you are _such_ a baby," Genesis said, shaking his head as a panicked chocobo dove and practically rolled into a ditch as they passed.

A long moment passed with neither of them speaking, Genesis pouting as he aimed the transport truck offroad between a tree and a large rock rather than take a curve, and Angeal clutching his seat so tightly he was surprised it hadn't ripped yet.

"You really do need to relax," Genesis said after a long while, when they were back on the actual road, and Angeal didn't trust that speculative look in Gen's eyes one little bit.

"You want me to relax? Slow the fuck down!" Angeal yelled.

"And let Sephiroth get further away?" Genesis said, eyes narrowing. "Not a chance," he growled, and tried to push down more on the gas. But the pedal was already touching the floor and couldn't go any further, which made Genesis growl again.

Angeal thought to himself that it was a shame he was going to die without getting to see his mother again, and...and there was a hand on his crotch that most decidedly wasn't _his_ , trying to worm its way into his pants.

"HANDS OFF MY CROTCH AND ON THE WHEEL!" Angeal yelled, and he was honestly a little shocked at how high-pitched his voice had gone. It hadn't hit a register like that since he was thirteen.

Genesis let out an annoyed sigh. "You have no sense of adventure," he said with a pout, pulling his hand back and thankfully putting it back on the clutch.

"You're right! I don't! My good sense beat it into a pulp! And good sense says for you to slow this fucking car down!"

"Oh, hey, look! There's a whole row of Wutai soliders up there!" Genesis said, ignoring him, and there was something frighteningly gleeful in how he said it. "Think I can take them all out before they realize we're ShinRa?"

"Oh _fuck_ ," Angeal said, and shut his eyes.

\--

Angeal had never before kissed the ground, but as soon as he was out of the truck, he was on his hands and knees, and had his lips on the dirt. "Blessed Carbuncle, thank you for not letting me die," he moaned.

"You whiner," Genesis said, rolling his eyes.

Angeal ignored him and looked up at Sephiroth, who was staring somewhat wide-eyed at Angeal kissing the ground. And at the random _limb_ that seemed to be stuck in the front grate of the truck.

Angeal just glared at him--this was all Sephiroth's fault, after all, for provoking Genesis like he had. And for leaving him to deal with Gen. "Seph, next time," he said, still on his hands and knees, "If you take off like that, you take me with you, you fucking bastard. By the gods, I thought I was gonna die!"

He kissed the ground again, and swore he was _never_ letting Genesis drive _ever_ the fuck _again_.

\--


	2. OMAKE!!!1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth really hates it when they go into dialect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRACK!!!
> 
> In the middle of "Follow the Leader," I originally had Genesis roll his eyes at Angeal and tell him he hadn't quit kvetching about his driving the whole way. This instantly led to the Angeal in my head calling Gen "meshuggenah," and, well, it was _all downhill from there_. XD;; This is NOT In This Together-canon, since they speak something closer to Greek in Banora. Not, um, _this_. XD;;;

Sephiroth really hated it when the two of them went into dialect.

It wasn't that he had a problem with people using dialect--after all, the people in ShinRa's army were from all over the planet, and if they found someone from their home region, it was only natural to slip out of the common Visgradian and into whatever dialect was their native one--but he did have a problem with the fact that he could barely understand a word coming out of their mouths when they pulled out Mideel dialect. Most of what they said was Visgradian, but half of it was dialect, and, well, he just had no idea _what_ under the Heavens they were going on about, and given how volatile Genesis was, that was never a safe situation.

Angeal was currently kissing the ground and Genesis rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh, quit your kvetching. You keep this up and I'll never let you in a car with me, you big baby."

"I should be so lucky!" Angeal yelled, glaring as he got up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "The whole time, I was chellishing you to slow down! How hard is it not to drive like a meshuge maniac, I ask you!"

 _Chellishing_? _Meshuge_? He couldn't figure out 'chellishing', but it seemed like 'meshuge' was something negative. That was something, at least.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Stop making such a stimmis before you plotz, you noodge."

... _Stimmis_? _Plotz_?! Sephiroth shook his head, not knowing where to even begin.

"Better a noodge than a meshuggener!" Angeal yelled, and Sephiroth gave up on understanding them, and instead focused on how it was rather interesting in an odd kind of way to see Genesis calm and Angeal yelling his head off--normally it was the other way. He wondered if Genesis had finally broken Angeal.

"Oh, stop being so verklempt. It's not like we crashed or anything."

"Are you forgetting the line of Wutai troops?! And the tonberries!"

They had crashed into tonberries? And was that where that arm had come from?

"From where do you get that with the tonberries! We didn't even nick them! Sephiroth, tell him to stop it with the being such a kvetching schlmiel," Genesis said, rolling his eyes and giving Sephiroth a look.

Sephiroth blinked at suddenly being dragged into this, not sure what under the heavens that last sentence meant, or even how one was supposed to pronounce words with that many consonants in a row. Or sure what it was that Genesis had just done to Visgradian grammar, aside from butcher it.

He was saved from having to even attempt to figure out any of them by Angeal. "Schlmiel? More like a _schlimazel_ , to have been schlepped along with your farkakte driving!"

Sephiroth felt a headache coming on. It was rare that Genesis and Angeal argued, but when they did and when the _Middish_ came out, it would last for hours. Which was why he decided a strategic retreat was in order, and tried to slip into his transport vehicle before they noticed.

Unfortunately, SOLDIER senses were very sharp, and Sephiroth winced to himself as two voices yelled at the same time "Oy gevalt, you're not leaving me alone with him driving again!" and "What is this, you're trying to leave us with this skvotz with no brakes?!" respectively before he could fully implement his retreat.

They were both glaring at him now, and he decided he really needed to pick up that book on Middish he had seen online. Or, he thought as a dull pounding settled in at his temples, perhaps simply invest in Mute.


End file.
